Cynthia and Lucario: Midnight Hero
by Robin.exe
Summary: A story with Cynthia and her Lucario. I wanted to see where I could take this and hope it turn out well. Summary inside. HumanxPokemon. Cynthia/MLucario Oneshot LEMON WARNING


**I do not own Pokemon! Here you go everyone 1 out of 2 Lucario type Lemons, this one is with Cynthia and her Lucario (Which I hope is male if not, then its male) So I hope you all enjoy and have fun. The next one will be Umbreon and Glaceon, though should I make them anthros or keep them as they are? Also to note, I am not sure how old Cynthia is in the pokemon series so just go with it ok lol Enjoy!**

**Summary: After getting a summer house over in the Unova region, Cynthia decides to swim at undella's beaches at midnight along with Lucario coming with her. Secretly these two share deep feelings for each other along with sharing a very deep bond. After getting attack by Tentacruel and getting rescued by her figting type Pokemon. Will Cynthia and Lucario submit their lust for each other and reward him for saving her?**

**XXX**

Cynthia and Lucario: Midnight Hero.

She is known as the iron maiden, the toughest and strongest Champion all in Sinnoh. People have even compared her strength with that of Red's. She was known to be into Sinnoh mythology that involved around the time and space Pokemon Diagla and Palkia, one of many legendary Pokemon in the Sinnoh region. Her name is Cynthia.

After couple of months have passed along with getting a bit tired of battling Pokemon trainers in the Sinnoh region, she went to the phone and call in for some favors to people she knew to another region, where she knew that no one will ever follow her or ask her to fight them in a Pokemon battle. So she decided to rent out a summer home for the summer and was glad for the price being a good amount of 60 thousand dollars. Considering it was on a resort and her job as a Champion pays her very well, especially when she begrudgingly take, the losers money from them. Either way though she was glad for the money that she did gather during her victories over the course of time and challengers.

She is a beautiful woman at the age of 23 years old with long blonde luscious hair that reaches down past her waist, her eyes were the color blue. Her outfit was definitely what defines her as beautiful to many and strong to trainers, as it was a black over trench coat that has a small opening near her stomach area, matching along with her black sleek pants.

The summer house that she bought was in the region called Unova and boy was she glad to be heading there, considering the house was also near the beach where she is hoping to be able to finally take a relaxing swim in the ocean, without perverts and people following her and hoping to see her in her bikini's along with paparazzi flashing their cameras on her for just setting foot on the beach. She during her rare occasion will sent out her Pokemon out in frustration to take care of the photo ops and people to leave her alone, only for her to sometime get kicked out of the beach for her rash behavior...

XXX

Closing her suit case with a slight push and putting it under the furnish bed of the summer house she stood back up and quickly clasp her hands up and down. "Well not today, I'm finally going to get that well deserve vacation. Wouldn't you say Lucario?" She smiled at the steel type Pokemon by turning her head at him, who blushed and looked away with a slight nod of his head and scratch it with his paw. She couldn't help but giggle at the Pokemon for its shyness and decided to head to her brewer. The house was very furnished with red carpeted floors that had pokeball's in random colors, along with some stars.

She checked over at the Lucario in the corner of her eyes with them half open and smirked at him. She knew why the Lucario was always shy and bashful around Cynthia, on the account it accidently walked in on her while she was getting change and almost freaked out when she caught him starring at her in only her under garments. She didn't scold the Pokemon for it was an accident but she couldn't help but tease him here and there during their outings or just lounging around. Plus lately Lucario has been, wanting hugs from Cynthia a lot lately and will always move his paws in the motion that it wanted. He used to do this as a Riolu when she first got him and would always hugged the little Pokemon up into her bosoms.

Now that he does it as Lucario, she liked it even more especially when he started rubbing his head into her chest. Back then they were litterly small when she was 15 years old and now was really glad that they develop quite well over the years at around double D cups. She would always feel funny now and then when Lucario would rubbed up against them, feeling his warm ticklish fur brushing against her clothed breasts, while his cold wet nose goes in her cleavage, getting shivers from feeling his breath in them.

She shook her head to get out of those thoughts and scolded herself for thinking things like that about her Pokemon. Lucario on the other hand, who was watching his trainer bending down to search through her brewers was watching intently at her ass that was swaying left and right from looking for her swim wear. Lucario quickly turned around along with closing his eyes shut trying hard to fight back the urge of his heat un-sheathing, but upon of closing his eyes he started imaging Cynthia on all fours shaking her ass towards him with no clothes on moaning to him to enter her. He then roared in fright and almost jump out of his fur when he felt Cynthia's hands on his shoulder as he nervously showed his k-9 teeth while looking up to the woman who was showing a caring smile and tilt her head to the side as she asked the Pokemon. "You alright Lucario I never seen you jump like that" she giggle at the bashful Pokemon, who was quickly rubbing the back of his head and took couple steps away from the champion. At the same time trying to make sure his heat wasn't showing and glad it wasn't as he took a glance down.

Then back up to Cynthia who was still leaning forward as she felt Lucario's forehead for any temperature, while he gulped at the sight of her cleavage and the soft mounds that were being pushed against her shirt. "Hmm you have a slight fever there Lucario. Oh you feeling alright boy?" she asked while hugging him tightly into her as Lucario felt her breasts being pressed into his face as he was smiling on the inside and couldn't believe that he was getting turned on by his own trainer! He is a pokemon he shouldn't be falling in love with his trainer, especially one who is the champion and a mother like figure. He would figure to go with it and hugged back to the girl along with rubbing his face against her breasts as she giggle from his fur tickling her and pulled away with a wink. "Now I know you would like to hug some more, but I really need to get change and go swimming before it gets too late okay Lucario?" she informed the Pokemon who nodded with a slight grunt and smiled up at his trainer, watching her walked towards the bathroom as she quickly turn her head and smirk. "Now no peeking, I know you're a Pokemon but you are still a boy." She joked seeing the Lucario humph and lash his tail left and right in frustration always hating the way that the woman treats him like a little kid. She went inside the bathroom and closed the door, only for it to unlatch a bit to allow a small crevice to peek through and to let anyone be able to spy on the girl.

Lucario was starting to tap his paw on the floor while trying to turn his gaze away from the door and urge to spy on the woman in the bathroom along with losing the mental battle of wanting to spy on her then he lowered both arms down and stared at the door with his ears flinching a bit, hearing what seems to be noises? The curiosity getting the best of him he slowly creep up to the door and lean one eye through the crevice with both paws, holding onto the walls. Then his jaw drop at what he was seeing!

He was watching Cynthia pleasure herself by rubbing down to herself along with pinching and moving her breasts all around her body while panting out and moaning, as she was increasing her speed of where she was rubbing grunting and moaning out loudly. Lucario was starting too, breathed heavily as he had his paws on his heat as it un-sheathed itself from the display Cynthia was giving as he started rubbing it furiously along with her, picturing his self, pleasuring the woman instead of herself. With her screaming out his name…Wait? "AH HARDER LUCARIO!" she was screaming out his name!

He couldn't believe it, she was imaging that he was mating with her! He had to smirk on the inside at the plan he had ever since evolving to Lucario, which was to get the girl to only think about him and him alone, of course it was selfish of him to do that. It was a hard and long tedious plan, since he had to be careful for her not catching him. First it started out when she were asleep in her apartment or out camping during her travels, that he would come out of the Pokeball and look at the woman with love and pure lust, for her beautiful figure will shine in the moon light, her hair covering one part of her eyes and her oh so smooth skin brushing against his paws. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty forever and yet he feels really guilty, for a Pokemon to fall in love with his trainer is taboo! All those times undressing her in her sleep to play with her breasts, to lick her down there along with sucking on her breasts just to hear the girl moan for him and him only. In his mind she belonged to him if he had to mark her as his mate, but he knew he couldn't do that to the woman in case she would find love.

"Yes, YES, YES, OOOOOH!" he heard her scream out realizing that she finally got released from her minuscule along with Lucario quickly getting his released out of the way and made sure not to stain anything while cleaning it up best her could. While quickly running towards the bed and sat down like nothing ever happen at the same time getting rid of any evidence that he was masturbating from watching Cynthia.

Few minutes has passed since she was in the bathroom and Lucario was getting a bit worried. Since she doesn't usually take this long in the bathroom and nightfall was already here, he looked towards the door with a leer sensing her Aura and could see that she was doing okay, knowing that she was fine he let out a sigh and rested both paws under his chin wagging his tail patiently. "Okay Lucario let's hit the beach!" Cynthia exclaimed opening the bathroom door, when he went to look towards her, he nearly had a nose bleed along with bulging his eyes wide at her. The bikini she was wearing were barely keeping her breasts in their hold which was only covering her nipples that could be seen through the fabric, as the flesh around the cover were spilling out a bit along with her breasts bouncing all over the place with each movement she will make along with swaying her hips left and right as she walked towards the Pokemon.

The bottom piece was definitely smaller than the top piece, as he can see her thighs being pushed along with her adjusting her bottom piece to cover her cheeks as much they can as it slapped against her skin as she let out small moans of protest and then walked towards the Mirror to check herself out. Lucario was trying so hard to not act out on his K-9 senses by panting at the woman in front of him whose swim wear was hiding nothing of her figure along with being very skimpy for a bathing suit. "What do you think Lucario? Too much?" she asked while posing in front of him by leaning forward with her breasts bouncing and hanging a bit, along with twirling a bit to strike a pose. Lucario quickly shook his head no and gave a, nervous thumbs up with his paw as she smiled and walked towards the Pokemon as she saw him watching her breasts thoroughly and smirk to herself. "That's good to hear…hmm you're awfully red there Lucario you sure you don't have a fever?" She asked while resting her forehead on his as Lucario started sweating fast as her breasts were mere inches from his mouth and decided to ease his trainers worry by licking her but didn't realize that he licked between her breasts that made the woman sigh along with feeling his saliva trail down between her breasts. "Oh you, you just wanted to get my attention is that it? You silly Pokemon" she giggle while petting his head as he smiled up to the girl and followed her out the house and to undella's towns beaches.

XXX

He was on edge as he could see the woman enjoying the joys of the ocean along with letting the water gently float her up on the water surface. As he was on the beach to keep an out for anyone who were coming by in case they see her in her bikini. He shook his head and wonder why he was being very protective of the woman, he then blinked his eyes as he saw the girl heading back to the beach from being done from swimming and saw how her hair clung tightly to her skin along with her jogging through the beach with her DD cups swaying left and right from each step she took while leering a bit to see that the strings on her swimsuit were coming loose and didn't help for his imagination to go over drive at the sight of the woman quickly squealing and covering herself with them squishing and pushing into her hands while she tries desperately to keep them up from spilling over. Only for Lucario to pounce the girl into submission and go all out on her right there and now in the water!

He quickly blinked his eyes and panic as he felt Cynthia was pulling him towards the beach and didn't know why she wanted him to swim! He is part steel he would sink! "Don't worry Lucario, just because your part steel type doesn't mean you will litterly sink. So don't worry" she said as they approach the water, she quickly turn Lucario around and press him up against her as his head could feel the softness of her wet breasts, rubbing up against him as he let out a small purr. Cynthia smirk to herself seeing how calm Lucario suddenly became from just touching her, started moving forward a bit more for Lucario to get deeper in the water. "That's it Lucario, just relax and let me do all the work okay?"

"_And possibly more…Man I feel so horny. I wish he would go back to rubbing my breasts and licking my womanhood again…If not then I will force him…Aw god what have I become? Getting turned on by a Pokemon touching my body like that oh man forgets the logic and taboos. I want him, I need him!" _she thought to herself, getting wet at the thought of Lucario ravishing her on the beach. But drop it for now as she could feel the Pokemon franticly thrashing about along with bumping into her breasts as she tried her best not to moan out as she started petting and calming the Pokemon down by bringing her arms under his. "Shh, it's okay Lucario it's okay, see the water isn't harming you and your floating look" She informed the Pokemon as he slowly open one eye and saw that his lower body was gently floating up on the surface along with his legs and tail. Then open both eyes and smiled up at the woman along with blushing at her smiling down. "See not so scary huh?" she asked with a tilted head and heard the pokemon nodded with a happy yap. "Okay now I'm going to let you go now, all you have to do Lucario is let the water guide you okay?" She said which the Pokemon nodded as she let go and panic at the Pokemon quickly sinking under the water along with splashing all over the place.

Before she could go and help him up, she felt her bottom piece snapping off from the frantic fighting type trying to grab anything and which that thing was her bikini bottom and saw the black cloth floating up from the water as she blink and quietly felt down there to make sure it belong to her and blushed. But shook out of her thoughts and got the fighting type out from underwater as the Pokemon was desperately trying to get some air back. "Careful Lucario, easy now you're safe, you're safe now. Hey!" She suddenly shouted as she was suddenly pushed under the water by the steel type jumping off from her shoulders and landing on the shore line, standing on all fours shaking out his fur along with splashing droplets of water everywhere as he was growling out and shouting to the champion who had half her head out from the water. Leering and staring out to the Pokemon who was now on the beach. With slight giggles coming out from her mouth as she stood up from the water and shrug her shoulders with slight playful look. "Hey I told you to let the water take you, seems like you didn't grasp it well." She laughed at the end and then screamed playfully from an Aura sphere exploding right in front of her splashing water at her face. She lower her arms and stare at the Lucario with both her arms on her waist, as the Pokemon had his back turn on her along with crossing his arms with his head up in anger while lashing his tail left and right.

"Aw come on Lucario I was playing with you. Forgive me?" She whined out and then harden her stare seeing how that didn't work on the pokemon what so ever, then started tapping her chin to think of a way to get him back in the water and just looked down in thought then blinked a couple of times, just looking at her body along with getting those dirty thoughts of Lucario ravishing her with no held bars and smirk to herself. She did need release and probably Lucario too, so what way then seduce the Pokemon with her body? "Oh Lucario mmm…I feel really funny" she playfully said out to the Pokemon, seeing the Lucario quickly turning around to check on his trainer and then froze in place from what he is seeing.

Cynthia was dancing in the water by gently rocking her body forward and back, side to side. With her hands gliding down on her side to her thighs, and then turning around leaving Lucario to bulge his eyes wide seeing that her bottom piece was not on her as she gyrating her hips to cause the flesh to jiggle a bit along with gliding her hands on her rump, causing the Lucario to get a hard on from watching what his Trainer was doing and from her slapping them. She then turned around once more with her shoulders up to her chin in a very sexy like pose with her finger and glided that finger down to the middle of her breasts while enjoying the looks that Lucario was getting along with panting at the size of his appendage that was poking out from between his legs. Picturing that big thing entering her and taking her to a wonderful trip to pleasure heaven, before she continued with her finger trail, she brought her other finger and stuck it in her mouth. Watching the Lucario looking at her with animal lust and was getting close to the water. Her plan was working as she guided the saliva covered finger down to her left breast slipping the finger through the fabric as she moaned loud enough for Lucario to hear as she felt the nipple hardening from the wet finger, along with trailing the other finger down to the front of her womanhood ready to start masturbating as she was letting out grunts and moans. "OH, OH, OH! Lucario please, your trainer needs your help...AAAH!" she suddenly screamed and went under the water as Lucario suddenly snap out of it and started roaring out to the girl.

Who was now underwater feeling tendrils wrapping all over her body and panic at seeing it was a Tentacruel who was dragging the girl deep down in the ocean with wrapping a tentacle around her mouth, muffling her screams and panic from feeling more of its slimy tentacles trailing all over her body along with touching her butt cheeks causing her to bulge her eyes along with trying to break free, by grabbing the tentacles with her hands trying to pull it away from her mouth along with trying to kick free from it grasp. She then saw the Tentacruel smiling up at the champion along with getting pulled closer with more tentacles wrapping around along with crying from seeing its heat bigger than her body. "_Oh god this can't be happening! Lucario where are you!"_ she cried out in her head feeling two tentacles ripping off her bikini top as both DD cups were being roughly grabbed and squeezing tightly causing the girl to scream through the tentacle that wrap around her head and was being brought down closer to the tentacruel. She then felt some of its tendrils releasing her mouth and roughly force one in her mouth as the champion widen her eyes along with gagging from the force. At the same time feeling the slimy tendril feeling all over her mouth along with it's hard on rubbing against her bottom. Then there and now felt them letting her go after, seeing the Tentacruel get blasted by a blue energy ball along with couple more. Kicking and pulling off the tendrils off her she started swimming back to shore along with everything going dark on her as she was losing air really fast as her arms then stop moving from stretching forward along with Cynthia gasping out with bubbles as she was gently floating back down, before everything went dark. She saw what looked like a tan fur creature reaching down to her and everything went black.

XXX

She suddenly started coughing as the world around her was coming back to her. She then stared straight up towards the night sky seeing the stars along with hearing the soft sounds of the water brushing against the shore. She was confused of what happen and remembered getting pulled down into the ocean by a Tentacruel along with almost as she dare say, getting rape by the pokemon. Then it came back to her and shot straight up shouting. "LUCARIO, LUCARIO WHERE ARE YOU?" she cried out for her Pokemon as she was sitting up franticly looking around for the fighting type, feeling her blonde hair whipping each cheek of hers, she then let out a calm sigh as she felt Lucario hugging her from behind and wrap his paws over her shoulders. "Oh Lucario thank goodness you're okay…You saved me didn't you?" She asked while looking towards the Pokemon who had worry eyes that was staring at her and nodded at the woman. Lucario, who is licking Cynthia's face and hugging her closer to his body, which was scared and worried of losing his trainer, then Cynthia let out a sigh from feeling the tongue lightly licking her cheek. She then blushed from feeling his hard on pressing up against her back and spine, along with gasping lightly from his paws going further down while she was giggling from being tickled by his black fur paws. Then moan a bit from him rubbing lightly across her breasts. "Oh does someone want his rewards? I believe you deserve it, hero of aura" she playfully said while grabbing his paws and placing them on her breasts as she gasp a bit from him squeezing them into each other and separating them out, along with humping into her back causing her to get pushed forward a bit. While watching her breasts bounce from this.

Then Lucario increased his tempo on her breasts by using his claws to scratching lightly on the flesh, while slapping them hard causing the girl to moan out while pulling her head back out with her mouth wide open. From feeling the spike on his chest lightly rubbing her sides, making her shiver from the cold steel touching her along with feeling Lucario bringing her nipples between his paw like fingers, twirling and kneading them together while pushing the flesh up to Cynthia's face, while he bend his head down and started licking them and slurping loudly into her ears making her breath and pant faster while bringing her right hand down to her womanhood along with wrapping her left arm around the Lucario's neck holding him there as she was chanting. "Yes, oh god yes Lucario don't stop. My hero deserves it all!" she screamed feeling his hard on stiffing up against her back and moan loudly as he started humping against her back faster along with punching into each breasts watching them go erotic with each bounce along with slapping up against the woman's face as Cynthia started to increase her loud chants and moaning from her breasts being used as punching bags. "Yes, Lucario use them as you please, your making me feel good and horny!" she screamed increasing her rubbing on her womanhood along with feeling that build up she felt from the bathroom. Then wailed as Lucario roughly bite right into her left breast and growling loudly saying that she belong to him and felt his aura entering her body, blinding her with his lust as the girl was now bucking her hips against her fingers. She then let out another wail as Lucario was now biting as hard he could into her while, shaking his head lightly to move the left breasts all the while licking his tongue all over it, causing the girl to thrash about while trying to break free from his hold on her. But knew he wouldn't let her go that easily as she was nearing her release. He then alternate to the right breast while trying to stuff as much of the flesh he could into her mouth, entering more of his Aura into the woman.

She couldn't believe it, his aura was filled with lust and it was clogging her mind badly of wanting to mate with him and only being his. _"It's like he is trying to manipulate my mind that I am his mate and only belong to him…_" She thought to herself as she screamed out feeling her release finally coming and brought her hand away as she was tired out and lazily rested her head against Lucario's shoulder and then yelp after falling all the way down to her back with the sand softening her landing, she then lifted her head up with a glazed look to see what was going on, only to scream out from Lucario sniffing her womanhood and lapping out any of the essences that came out of her, while pinning her legs down. She was thrashing about as she shook her head to the left and to the right, clawing and digging into the sand as the grains went flying from her bringing her arms up. "OH GOD LUCARIO STOP TEASING AND DO IT!" she screamed and wailed, feeling Lucario did just that by jumping on top of her with her arms being pinned down by his paws as he roughly entered her and kissed her tightly on the lips so he could ease the pain she was feeling, she could feel the throbbing heat stretching her walls as she closed her eyes and hugged the Pokemon after he let go of her arms and started rubbing her breasts while bringing his spike chest between the flesh and started pumping them between it as she could feel the sharpness scratching against them.

The aura pokemon had his tongue out along with thrusting into the woman as fast he could, watching her breasts bounce up and down between his chest spike while she wrapped her legs around him. He then smirked at the Trainer with a very un Lucario like grin that made Cynthia paled as she never really saw how Lucario's mate, then felt his throbbing heat leaving her and was being placed between her breasts as he bucked a bit, telling her to rubbed them together and made Cynthia shiver while letting out a sharp moan. _"Oh god he is huge!"_ she thought while smiling up seductively to the Aura Pokemon wrapping her breast with his heat feeling how hot and warm it feels against her flesh. "Oh my hero is so hot and warm, let me help you with that hmm?" she hummed while giggling at the same time rubbing up and down against his heat, while he started humping his heat into her breasts while slapping against her cheeks, which she happily oblige and lick the red heat all over while putting it inside of her mouth sucking and bopping against it, hearing Lucario roaring out in pleasure while moaning with his tongue hanging out from his mouth as he couldn't believe this woman was making him feel like this. Her sexy sweaty body, her sweaty breasts wrapping around rubbing and pressing into his heat. Along with her skilled mouth licking and milking him for what he is worth, he was in heaven as he roared loudly letting out his essence in the girl's mouth who was coughing out badly from sucking in too much while the rest shot onto her face and breasts.

"Wow…How long were you holding, wait no Lucario don't! I'm not read-aaaaah my gooosh!" She screamed after being flipped onto her stomach along with Lucario rising her bottom up a bit and thrust right into her in doggy style, thrusting in and out into the woman as she was screaming and clawing into the sands with pure bliss and ecstasy, feeling the slick member of Lucarios piston into her with no hold bars as she felt her body moving forward and back, while she tries her best to meet with his thrusting as she could her their skin smacking each other with a loud slap. "Oh god yes, Lucario, yes, AH" she chanted as she was litterly kept getting pushed into the sands feeling her bruised breasts getting scrape against the ground. While feeling Lucario's spike chest scraping up against her back while making slight cuts. "Oh god Lucario you are so rough, I love it, make me yours!" she screamed out feeling him thrusting harder and faster with more energy!

She couldn't see past her arms as her tongue hang out from the powerful thrusting that Lucario was doing with his appendage that was stretching her walls out while making her feel full. "OH, OH, OH, OH! You make me so full, so horny Lucario!" she screamed out while being turned to her sides, with Lucario grabbing both her legs and pulled her backwards with his throbbing member dug deep into her, causing the girl to move side to side with loud hoarse moans and screams, that she was losing her voice. Lucario then growled and howl out into the night sky as he filled her womanhood with his essence as it caused her to release her own. Dropping her legs to the sandy beach along with watching her sweaty body breath in and out from so much mating, then Cynthia felt Lucario dragging her towards the water as she tried to call out to him for what he was doing, only to get toss up in the air and slamming down hard into his throbbing member as her face was mix with pain and pleasure. Her screeching voice wailed out into the night as Lucario was forcing her up and down on his throbbing member, while the ocean waves splash against the two. "OH god, fuck me Lucario! Fuck me!" she screamed as Lucario was increasing his efforts more as he watch the blonde woman's hair fly up and down, in timing with her breasts. He then clawed into her bruised up breasts earning more moans and screams from the girl, as he moved his head to her side and bite right into her nipple, while the girl just held him there milking him for what he is worth and then gasp out loud.

Her lustful moans and screams was turning Lucario so on that his member could swear was getting bigger by the minute, she then looked down to the Lucario and widen her eyes to see that he was drinking milk from her breasts. "But…how" she then wail while bending backwards as her head dunked right into the water, with rapidly bouncing and thrusting into her womanhood as she was gurgling in the water along trying to scream from releasing her essence once more into Lucario, along with the fighting type pulling her out from the water with her hair and assaulted her lips with his, entering his dog like tongue in her mouth while wrapping and wrestling with hers as she continued to jump up and down on the Pokemon then release herself from his mouth and screamed. "I'M CUMMING!" she yelled along with Lucario's roaring out as well, filling each other with their essence as they came one last time and collapse on the sandy beach with the water washing up into them, Lucario still on top of her kept his humping into the girls womanhood as her eyes were glazed over with lust as she kept bucking up into him. "Oh my hero, let's do it one more time…" she said as they both kept at it all night with Lucario covering her with his essence along with marking her as his.

XXX

The next day, came as Cynthia moan and groan a bit from the sun hitting into her eyes, as she blinked the sleepiness away from her eyes and stared towards the window with her blue eyes and let out a sigh. "It was just a dream?" she mutter to herself and moved her hands a bit on the bed and felt something warm and wet, when she looked down to see what it was. She smirk to herself knowing who it belong too and looked up to see that Lucario was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Recollection of what she and the fighting steel type Pokemon did last night, came back to the champion as she blushed and smiled down to the sleeping Pokemon, then looked to her shoulders and saw Lucario marked her and infused his Aura into it, declaring that she belongs to him. "Aw…Well Lucario?" she whisper to the pokemon ears, as he groan along with fluttering his eyes open feeling something wet and warm around his throbbing member, then looked down to see what was doing this to have a nose bleed at the champion' mouth engulfing his member along with shaking her ass left and right, then a pop could be heard after she let go of his member and started rubbing it up and down with a smile. "Ready for your morning breakfast…My hero, my love?" which she squeal as Lucario pounced on the girl and continue their last night endeavors.

**End**


End file.
